


IT'S PROBABLY YOU. 6-btvs-ats-ucsl

by iskierka



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	IT'S PROBABLY YOU. 6-btvs-ats-ucsl

It's Probably You  
by Briar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spoilers: Angel the Series, --> general S-2  
Summary: a mole sends a note to the Brooding One.  
ship: Merl/A? Rating-pg15  
Feedback: Yeah, baby!! o0briar0o@yahoo.com  
Distribution: list archives. Anyone else, all you have  
to do is ask.  
Notes; Like life it's short, short, short. (;D) enjoy  
*also, answer for (i.e. postmarked to d.l.office) the  
d.letters.challenge  
Disclaimers: This majorly belongs to (well, legally)  
Joss, David, Greenwalt Productions, the WB, Kuzui,  
Sandollar, m.Enemy:Fox. Characters, place, etc.  
(excepting 'plot', & exact verbage, etc. :)

It's Probably You  
by Briar  
~~~~~~~~~

 

Didn't think I was fit to be tied and left upside  
down, again, but they just left me there. 

With bumps. No, not the regular ones--being green with  
scales and all, but the kind from all the hitting.

Maann, and wouldncha know it. I'd be strung up and  
hung down like a horny-toad beanpole. This time  
around, though, I guess they meant business, huh?

A coupla biker Shravekk demons, probably kicked out of  
Hell's Angels for overloading on the footlongs and all  
the seven-pound burritos.

The  
You-can't-make-yer-Harley-hold-your-truck-like-that:wait-isthat-yer-ass?-clause.

All 'cause I said something like "Don't need to go to  
Pinks for some wieners. You look like you already ate  
the owners."

Thought it was funny, too. 'Course I was kinda flying  
high and mighty with this crap from this bar offa  
Sunset that was supposedly gin-yoowine Morroxh ale. 

Kicked my face in a coupla times. A couple more after  
that. Maan, that hurt a lot. (groan) 

Probably didn't help when one of them just came at me  
with, like, a *mace* or something, like- duude, shit,  
Angel, it had spikes!

That hurt a lot, too.

So I guess I didn't try to front. But you shoulda been  
there, man. 'Cause for a second there I was like  
'Yeah. Yeah, I got the stones.'

That was probably right before my skull caved in.

Shooot, I probably would've kicked their asses, too,  
if it weren't for that nosebleed you gave me last  
week...

Huh, weell-- guess that's it. And I never got to show  
that chick who's working for you (--works with you,  
worked for you!?? What the hell's your problem,  
maann?--) a really good time.

You'd be surprised. Don't strike out as much as you'd  
think with the ladies.

Maan, guess I should say I didn't.

 

fin~


End file.
